


I Want You

by greatfloraking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Fluff, M/M, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatfloraking/pseuds/greatfloraking
Summary: Gabriel winked. “Babe, you know me, I’m an enigma wrapped in a smoking hot package.”“You keep telling yourself that,” Sam smirked.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from _I Want You_ by Elohim, which i listened to on repeat while writing this :)

Sam was on his laptop researching in yet another decrepit motel room when he heard a soft flutter of wings. He looked up, finding Gabriel making a show of looking around him.

“Hey kiddo! Where’s Squirrel?” He snapped up a red sucker and stuck it in his mouth. 

Sam rolled his eyes at the nickname, going back to his research. “With his better half, probably in some bar.”

Gabriel’s grin widened, and he plopped onto the bed. It immediately expanded and the gross mystery-colour stained sheets became red satin while the off-white pillows morphed into the fluffiest of whites. It grew, too, becoming much bigger than Gabriel. Sam appraised the bed, judging that it would probably be big enough to fit him properly for once. 

“Let me guess,” Gabriel said around his sucker, leaning back on the luxurious bed with his arms tucked behind his head. “They’re still making cow eyes at each other. Constantly.”

Sam tried to hide his smirk. “Yeah. I’ve insisted we get separate rooms, even though he denies the need for it. I think he lets me get away with it because he’s afraid I’ll tease him worse.”

Gabriel cackled, kicking his legs up and down. “Oh, I knew there was a reason you were my favourite, Sammykins! So what’s kicking?”

Sam’s mirth faded, turning thoughtful. “Not much, really. What’s up with you?”

“Oh you know, the usual. Making assholes pay, partying like the world is ending. Again.” Gabriel grinned. “I skipped ahead into 2500 and hung out at a cyberpunk bar on a planet far, far away from here settled by humans and aliens of the time. You should’ve seen it, Sammy. Those aliens really know how to dance.”

Sam stared at him. “Half the time I don’t know if you’re making this crap up.” 

Gabriel winked. “Babe, you know me. I’m an enigma wrapped in a smoking hot package.”

“You keep telling yourself that,” Sam smirked, shifting his attention further from his laptop. He was reluctant to admit defeat and turn away completely, but Gabriel always managed to draw his attention when he was in the room. Their little flirtatious games always managed to reel him in.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “You don’t think I’m mysterious?”

“Oh I think you’re plenty mysterious, I just don’t think you’re that hard to understand.” Sam said, flipping his laptop shut and resting an elbow on the table. 

Gabriel frowned. “I’m not following.”

“You pretend to be a hedonist, but that’s not really what you are.” Sam said, folding his hands together. “There’s more to you than your indulgences. You care, maybe a little too much. About your family, about humanity, about this world. You want to do what you think is right and just. You have plenty of secrets, and you hold them close to your chest all wrapped under layers of archangel and pagan trickster god. Those secrets are your treasures, and you share them only with those you deem worthy. And the stories you tell, they’re what make you shine the brightest. When you’re telling a tale, it… well, it makes your eyes light up.”

Gabriel stared at him, an unreadable look on his face. Sam began to fidget, cheeks darkening. 

“I- well, that’s what I think, anyway-”

“Sam Winchester, has anyone ever told you how brilliant you are?” Gabriel breathed. “You’re just a human - no offence - but you’ve got me pinned down to a T and that’s more than anyone can say, except _maybe_ my dad, in the billions of years I’ve existed.”

Sam, if anything, flushed harder. “It’s not really- it’s nothing. I guess I’ve just been paying attention.”

“You do that for all the girls, Sammyboy?” Gabriel simpered, eyelids fluttering. 

_And he’s back._ Sam thought, rolling his eyes fondly.


End file.
